The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to methods and systems for displaying system parameter information, and more particularly to displaying system parameter information on a display of an ultrasound imaging system.
Diagnostic medical imaging systems typically include a scan portion and a control portion having a display. For example, ultrasound imaging systems usually include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having transducers that are connected to an ultrasound system to control the acquisition of ultrasound data by performing various ultrasound scans (e.g., imaging a volume or body). The ultrasound systems are controllable to operate in different modes of operation and to perform different scans. The acquired ultrasound data then may be displayed, which may include images of a region of interest.
In order to ensure that clinically relevant information is determined, for example to ensure that proper measurements are obtained from a displayed image, certain system parameters may have to be set within predefined ranges or at predefined levels. For example, guidelines exist for use when performing certain measurements based on acquired ultrasound data or displayed images, such as nuchal translucency (NT) measurements.
Conventional methods for confirming systems parameters, which may include confirming that the parameters satisfy certain standards or guidelines, requires user intervention and interaction with the system. For example, a user may have to manually perform actions, such as measurement operations to confirm that system settings are within the defined standards or guidelines. The process performed by the user, often requiring several steps and/or iterations, may have to be performed numerous times in a single day and can be very time consuming. Accordingly, workflow or throughput is decreased as a result of the user required actions.